Always The Same
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: No matter in what world, soul-mates will always be the same. This theory is evidenced by a group of travelers when they falling to a world with their alternate versions. Mainly Kurofai and Syaosaku.
1. Incoming

*sigh* here's another story. Hopefully you liked it, because if you don't, tell me and I will erase it... No... Not really ^^

DISCLAIMER: if Tsubasa is mine, Fai will be the main character, not Syaoran.

Enjoy~!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a beautiful day in the country of Eusia when bird singing happily and the sun shining brightly with some little clouds keep it company. But something extraordinary will definitely be happened. And this extraordinary event is a tear-drop like thing falling from the sky and exploding in a dirty and narrow alley way, revealing four people with ridiculous piling positions.

"Puu~ we are delivered safely! Mokona is excited!" a manjuu like thing said from the top of the pile. A gorgeous young girl with sexy red and black ninja clothes grabbing it from the bottom of the living pile and throw painfully hard it to the nearest wall.

"You stupid, stupid manjuu! Why can't you just put us down properly!" she yells at the white, unknown thing. Her midnight black hair that reach past her waist was pulled back into a high ponytail that made her look so sexy dancing in the wind as get up from her lying position and sending the white thing a death glare.

"But that's not Mokona's fault! Puu~" the 'thing' talked with teary eyes and jumped to the shoulder of a young blond man with white fluffy robe and tall, golden staff. When Mokona jumped to his shoulder and start to sobbing (fake) on his neck, he gets up and grin at her while stroking the Mokona's head.

"That's right Kuro-tan. So you better not yell at Mokona again or she gonna left you behind!" he said in a cheerful annoying (for the girl, at least) way. The 'Kuro-tan' glares at him.

"No one asked for your opinion, you idiot! And my name is KUROGANE!" the Crimson eyed girl yell at him while the young man just grinning at her idiotically. Another man that identical to him sighed.

"You know brother? Sometime you really need to leave Kurogane-san alone. You always make her angry and that's not good for her." The only difference between them is the crystal on their staff. The calmer one has staff decorated with a blue crystal while the grinning one with a transparent crystal. Both crystals are glowing beautifully. The grinning one whirled his head to the other one with the grin still present on his face.

"Awww... is my lovely little Yuui is in love with Kuro-puu? It's okay though, I wouldn't bother her anymore if that's make you comfortable." THAT make both Kurogane and Yuui blushed madly

"N-no brother, I didn't! I-I—" He's being cut off by a rather loud gasp followed by a louder 'Syaoran!' .When they looked around they saw a young boy in shining white Knight's suit with a young girl in his arm. Both of them have matching brown hair but the girl has it hanging down her waist.

"Syao, Syao! Are you alright?" the boy asked the girl in his arm. He looks genuinely concerned. The girl herself just groaned softly and opened her amber colored eyes. She looked around before her gaze fall to the young man above her.

"Sakura, is that you?" the girl asked softly and pure relieve clearly written in the boy's—Sakura's face.

"Thank goodness you alright, Hime. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." he said lovingly and kissed the back of the princess' hand. She blushed at the contact and the fact that she still positioned in Sakura's lap but she enjoyed it anyway. However, their lovely-dovey moment is interrupted by Mokona's loud 'who are you?' .

The five of them looked to the opening of the narrow alleyway where there's a very handsome man with short spiky black hair and Crimson red eyes. He wears plain white a button up vest with a blue tie, black trouser, and a pair of black shoe. The group of traveler is too busy with themselves until they didn't notice him standing there all the time. The raven haired stranger scanning them started from the Royal Knight and the Princess (which is still on that ridiculous position. Both is still too shocked to move), the Woman Ninja and ended on the Fluorite Twins. He raised an eyebrow before pulled out a little box shaped thing, punched a few button and put it on his ear.

"Hey Hun... no I'm alright... yes there is some problem" he said while his eyes never leaved the five (plus a manjuu) travelers while they watching him distrustfully. "Yeah, can you prepare a dinner for eight people? …Yes darling, we have some guest to welcome... I love you too. Bye" the stranger put the thing back to his back pocket.

"Come with me you travelers. I know you don't have a place to stay or enough money to rent a hotel." that's what he said while turn around and walked away. The traveler looked at each other before silently agreed to follow the man. Maybe, he has good intention after all. They stand up (well actually 'they' is Sakura and Syaoran) and followed the man.

"Hey mister, can you at least tell us your name?" Yuui asked from behind. The man looked at him then at the rest of his companion.

"My name is Kurogane, Kurogane Youou Suwa." Every one stopped walking instantly, shocked heavily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked coolly without the gruffness and sharpness that always present in the traveler Kurogane's word.

"Who is you talked to from that box thing?" Syaoran asked darkly. Even though she's a princess, but she got the highest curiosity and attention in the little group. The Crimson eyed man falling silent for a while before answering

"My wife."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's really lucky that we meet Kuro-puu's alternate version here eh?" Fai grinned at the girl and she just sending a glare at him. "I wonder who Kuro-chan's wife is though." He look over his shoulder to his twin. "Well, I think I already know who might she be…" He grinned devilishly at his brother's blushed face. But before he could reply the girl cut him off.

"My name is Kurogane! Not Kuro-sama, Kuro-puu or any other weird nicknames you gave me idiot!" she yell at him for around the million times. Unknown by both of them, a pair of beautiful blue eyes is watching them sadly.

"Weeellll... Kuro-pon made a very handsome guy isn't she, Yuui?" Fai seems unaffected by Kuro's angry glare at him. Yuui just smiled at him in return. But Kurogane already saw the fake smile that plastered on his face and decide to talk about it later… when her headache is gone.

The other Kurogane (A/N: I'll call him Youou from now) opened the gate to a small, beautiful house. The front garden is full of pretty flowers like roses, jasmine, orchid, etc. There also a big apple tree and cherry tree on the opposite corners. From the gate to the balcony they were guided by a line of flat and white and smooth stones. The house is painted white with blue wind pattern on the bottom while the balcony has light brown wood as floor and matching wood as railing.

While the traveler is admiring the house, Youou opened the door and entered the house with the group tailing behind him.

"Welcome home." a woman said to Youou and put her arm around his neck.

"I'm home" He said and kissed her passionately. The 'guests' couldn't see Youou's wife because his wide shoulder blocked the view. But they see that she has small, lithe and graceful body and that she wears a white-knee length dress.

"So this is the guest you're talking about, eh Kuro-chan?" she looked past Youou to the four travelers. They gasped when they saw her face. Blue eyes, blond hair, flawless face. Then they come to a conclusion. She's…

The mage's alternate version.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is weird, I know. But I beg you, please don't kill me for this lame story =.=

Anyway, please review. Because, I really want to hear your comment. And, if there's some stupid grammar errors, tell me and i'll fix it immediately ^^

I wish you good luck~ Alainn


	2. Meeting

Fay: Youou's wife

Fai: The traveler.

DISCLAIMER: do I look like CLAMP?

oOoOoOoOoOo

The four travelers gaped at the giggling woman. I mean, hey, it's not extraordinary to do that in your shocked state right? So, that's what they did.

"I'm Fay D. Suwa. And you are?" when she said her name, Yuui's eyes filled with sadness for a second. However Kurogane already saw it. She narrowed her eyes before the name registered in her head.

"WHAT THE-? DOES THAT MEAN I'M GONNA MARRIED WITH THIS IDIOT?" she yell out loud while pointed to Fai who opened his eyes so wide it would jumping out of it's sack anytime. "Oh, please someone tell me that I'm just having a nightmare!" Youou's wife, Fay, just chuckled lightly when saw Kurogane's reaction. Sakura and Syaoran just watched from the background with comical shocked faces.

'Oh, this is just nightmare. Just a nightmare! It's impossible I'm going to married that idiot someday later! Anyway, he didn't love me and I didn't love him! But I love-' Kurogane stopped her train of thoughts and her face blushed heavily.

"Yay! Kuro-chan is blushing! A blushing Kurgy is so cute!" Mokona cooed

In the middle of all chaos, the blond woman giggled lightly then realized that the brunette Princess is watching her from her knight's side. "Something I can do for you, Princess?" she asked with a soft smile

"No. it just, we never met our alternate version before. It was just... awkward." Syaoran explained hesitantly. Fay just smiled warmly at her and holds her hand.

"It's alright. You really a good, polite girl, you remind me of a certain someone, Princess." She turned and talked in a hushed whisper to her husband who nodded in agreement of something and made a happy smile appear on his wife's pretty face.

"Alright everyone, rather than just standing here and talking nonsense, come inside. My wife already prepared a lunch." Youou announced and made the guest stop immediately on what they doing.

"Uh, sure" Sakura replied hesitantly and all of them get into the house behind their host. The seven of them stopped in a spacious lounge with two normal sized loveseat and a short, black coffee table between. The wall is painted with caramel-like color and the floor was made of light brown-nearly white-wood. The left side of the lounge connected to a kitchen and the lounge itself held a warm and welcoming aura attached permanently to it.

"Please sit down; I will take the food from the kitchen." Fay spoke gently and leaves the travelers and her husband to sit down on the nut-colored loveseats.

"Wow, this house is so comfy and good… don't you think so, Sakura?" the Princess whirled her head excitedly to Sakura with a big grin on her pretty face.

"Yes, Princess, This house is very beautiful. I never saw one this beautiful in Dreamscape Country." Sakura answered with a nod. Syaoran beamed at him.

"The Dreamscape country? Is that where you are from?" Fay emergences from the kitchen, holding a tray of food. "If you don't mind, Kuro-chan and I would love to hear the reason of your travel. Is that alright?" she asked while putting down the dinner on the coffee table. It's a beef steak complete with carrot, potato and a sauce that the travelers couldn't identify.

"Oh, of course! It's the only way we could repay you for all this, Miss Fay." Sakura bowed his head.

"Awww, you don't have to be so polite to me. Just call me Fay-san or something, no Miss." She sat down on her husband's lap (because there's no room left for her on both loveseats) "First, can you tell me your names?"

"Oh" Sakura stood up and bowed low to Fay and Youou "My name is Harumoto Sakura, The Royal Knight from the distant country of Dreamscape. And this..." He waved his hand to the Princess beside him "is Princess Lisa Syaoran, the Heir of Dreamscape's throne" Syaoran stood up beside him and bowed too.

"Oh, I already told you, no need to be so polite, it's not like I'm a royalty too" Syaoran and Sakura could clearly see a little blush on Fay's face. This make them smile, Fay is easier to be flustered than her double that right now is sitting beside his twin. Then Yuui stand up and walked to her, followed by his brother. Both of them kneeling before the lightly blushed woman and took an opposite hand. Fai took the left and Yuui the right.

"My name is Yuki no Yuui, milady."

"And my name is Fai van Winter"

"Pleased to meet you" they said in unison and kissed the back of Fay's hand, making the beautiful woman blushed

"Ah, um, the pleasure's mine, gentlemen" she said awkwardly, but the way she said it made Syaoran remembered of the royalty she met once. Then, Fai and Yuui stood up and plopped down on their seat. The ever so small manjuu jumped into Fay's lap and hold up one of her (1) tiny paw.

"And I'm Mokona! Mokona is sent by Yuuko-san to help Sakura and the others to travel between worlds!" the furball chirped happily. Youou mumbled something and made Fay giggled

"You still a bad puppy after all, eh, Kuro-wan?" she asked with a soft grin and that grin invited a small smile to her husband's handsome face.

"Now it's your turn to introduce yourself, Kuro-wan!" the other Fai grinned lazily from his place, immediately make a vein appeared on the girl's forehead.

"I know, I know!" she shouted with a fair amount of annoy in her voice.

"My name is Hinata Kurogane. Royal ninja from the Country of Nihon. Nice to meet you." She said grumpily.

"Now, now Kuro-wan-wan, it's not polite to introduce yourself without at least a bow!" Mokona chirped happily with an energetic smile.

"Don't be deceived, lady, her name is Kurogane Hinata, Kurogane is her family name. So, she should've been called Hinata, not Kuro-tan. But she said Hinata is too cute right Kuro-cutie?" his grin meet against a dark, deathful glare from Kurogane.

"Some day, mage. Someday I'm gonna kill you with my own hand" she hissed angrily. She could have jumped out of her skin when she hears a giggle and laughter. Fay and Youou is laughing (and giggling) to each other, receiving weird looks from their guests.

"Oh, it' okay" Fay tried to suppress her giggle but failed "it just, both of you remind us of old days, doesn't them Kuro-ran?" she looks over her shoulder to her husband still smiling face.

"That was days full of memories huh? The princess, the brat, even the manjuu" Youou mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Mokona titled her head to one side, confused.

"Ah, go on and eat the dinner, my friends. After that we can discus everything." Fay stated. Everyone start to eat their foods. For some minutes the only sound emanating from the lounge is the sound of forks and spoons hitting plates. All of them done almost on the same times, Fay wiped her mouth before smiled warmly.

"Okay, let's hear the story of your journey. How it began and what is the purpose" Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Fay, Yuui and Kurogane eyed each other before Sakura decide to break the silence

"It's all began in a stormy night in our country…."

OOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: please review!


End file.
